


McHanzo Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clothing Kink, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Kink, Double Amputee, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinks, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, fetishes, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories, NSFW scenes, and pure sadness between Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree from Overwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemies With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual fuck during the midst of battle

**•NSFW•**

**•~•~•**

The day was hot. Everyone was scurrying around, trying to take cover or kill someone. There were bodies scattered as well as blood. The tension in the air made it no better either.

As Hanzo crept along the buildings, his heart thumped loudly in chest. He gripped at his bow to the point his knuckles turned white. Soon he had found his target though—Jesse McCree.

The _wannabe cowboy_ had his back turned towards the other man. Which was mistake number one. Slowly Hanzo inched his bow into place and steadily he lined up with his target. He was on point, he could tell. But just as he went to let go of the end of the bow, there was a loud sound of a bomb and then sudden force that pushed Hanzo off his point. Now he found himself falling off the fourth floor of about a seven story building. And for a moment, the Japanese man could of sworn he was going to die.

That didn't happen though.

Instead he landed on something hard—yet it wasn't an object. It was a person! Hanzo quickly got up and reached for his bow only for it not to be there. When he looked back up though, he found that he was now at gunpoint.

His eyes then narrowed at his capturer. "McCree..." He growled lowly, slowly raising his hands in surrender.

Jesse could only smile widely at the smaller man. As he cocked his old revolver though, he spit out his cigar before stomping it into the ground.

"How you doin' Hanzy?" McCree then smirked as he flicked his hat up, his eyes scanning the man-before-him's body.

Hanzo blushed at this—instantly he reached down to pull his kimono up, but the tap of a the gun to his head told him not to. With that the Japanese man raised his hands back up into Jesse's view. His blush grew darker though as he felt his clothing slip further, exposing his whole left pec and side. The cowboy seemed to be loving it though—glancing between Hanzo's angered, chocolate browns and his slightly perky, pink nipple on his chest.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Hanzo finally hissed, once again grabbing his kimono and covering himself with it.

This time Jesse lowered his gun, only able to chuckle softly as he shrugged. "You're lookin good today." He answered honestly.

Hanzo could only glare in response. On the inside though he was flattered. It wasn't always that you got a compliment—and from a ruggedly handsome man.

"That's what I get?" Jesse continued on. "A glare in trade for a compliment? Who woulda thought. . ." the man continued to tease, clearly toying with the older male.

It seemed to be working too. Hanzo's eyes seemed to narrow with each word that slipped past the cowboy's soft looking lips.

It was McCree's turn to snicker,"Why are ya lookin at me like that?"

He jumped, Hanzo did. To be honest he hadn't noticed he was staring. And with the sudden regard of him doing so, his eyes snapped up into Jesse's own dark orbs. The cowboy only let out a hardy laugh though—which made the Japanese man looked down in sudden embarrassment. Jesse didn't seem to like that though when he fixated his gaze back onto the smaller man.

Gently he placed his knuckles under the older male's chin and lifted it slightly—enough to make eye contact anyways. No words were exchanged though. And just as McCree went to make a move, another bomb had gone off.

The force was enough to send the two flying off into the side of a building. Along with the bomb came gun fire, and along with gun fire came another fleet of people. Hanzo was on his way to standing, but he was suddenly tugged over by the wrist into a small crevice between some large crates.

Once again his heart was beating out of his chest. It wasn't over adrenaline this time though.

Jesse had pulled them into about the smallest space as could be. His body was pressed flesh against Hanzo's. It was an uncomfortable experience but the dragon boy's body thought otherwise.

"Woah there partner," Jesse suddenly cackled. "What's goin on down there huh?"

Hanzo blinked up at cowboy. He then looked down, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. His face did grow a bright red however when he did realize that his growing erection was pressed right up against the younger man's thigh. And as he tried to back up, he was forced back in by all the gunfire going on outside this small hole between boxes.

" _Watashinojinsei o fakku_!!" The bowman cursed loudly as he banged his enclosed fist onto the cowboy's chest.

That movement only seemed to encourage Jesse though in some way. Quickly he wrapped the raven haired man in his strong arms. And though Hanzo grabbed his biceps and attempted to push him away—which was a failed attempt—he brought him deeper between the boxes.

"You know what time it is?" McCree asked, single eyebrow raising as he slowly let one of his hands slip down Hanzo's body. Which was easy considering the younger man froze in what appeared to be fear.

"It's high noon." Jesse answered in a deep, husky voice as he took a handful of the assassin's ass.

This made Hanzo jump and his body tense. Once again though his body betrayed him when a small moan passed through his lips. His hand instantly went to his mouth to cover it. McCree laughed nonetheless as he gave the piece of meat a nice squeeze.

"You got some good _ass_ ets there buddy." The outlaw hummed lowly as he trailed his nose along the Japanese's cheekbone.

This made Hanzo's whole body shudder—and soon he tilted his head back, somewhat giving in but trying to avoid the touch at the same time. It was no use though. The cowboy was just encouraged to go on. Which he did by lifting his cold, robotic prosthetic hand up to the other's exposed nipple and rubbing it till a bud began to form.

It made Jesse chuckle smugly,"Like that don't cha?"

Hanzo only bit his lip in response. He went back to gripping at the other's biceps, but he didn't push away this time. Instead he just closed his eyes and breathed shakily—slowly he came undone by this man, his enemy. Soon his eyes flew back open though, for his groin was being pressed on by McCree's knee and the other's free hand went to work on his other nipple.

Inch by inch now, dragon boy's kimono began to fall off—inch by inch more and more of his skin was coming into sight. And after awhile of just nibbling, nipple touching, and a little bit of dirty talking, Jesse eventually just grabbed the piece of clothing and pulled it off. Well, not the whole thing came off, but at this point Hanzo's broad and strong shoulders were exposed. As well as he giant boob-like pecs and his ripped abs. What really caught McCree's eyes that he hadn't really paid attention to before, was Hanzo's tattoo. The large light blue dragon that circled his large arms and then came all the way down his side and to—from what he could see—the edge of his hip.

Curiosity had got the best of him now. Ignoring the other's complete and utter uncomfortableness, Jesse reached down and pulled at the fabric that blocked his view of the rest of this glorious artwork. Once the piece was off though, he was not disappointed. The well bearded male smirked as he found that the tattoo finished by going all the way down Hanzo's leg. And reaching out once again, he actually touched it. Jesse skimmed his hand up and down over the skin, making it form goosebumps on top.

"You're very sensitive yea?" He then asked, eyes finding their way back up to Hanzo's.

At this statement Hanzo pouted lightly as he nodded, somewhat feeling ashamed he had sensitive skin. After a moment of silence though Jesse began to make him feel good about it—the younger male nipped and nibbled at his neck as his hand glided up and down over his thigh. All the while Hanzo's erection had grown twice in size and was now protruding from his undergarment. Which to his luck, was hidden well under all the excess clothing of his kimono.

That didn't last long though.

The piece was moved over to one side now, exposing that so said protrusion. And all McCree could do is stare in pure astonishment as his already intimidating smirk grew ten times its size—if even possible.

"Looks like the Asian stereotype didn't get to ya, huh?" Jesse commented shamelessly as he took a seat on a nearby box. He then patted his lap however, inviting the older man to take a seat.

Hanzo could only gawk at the brown haired man though. Though he was more than happy to be living up to a _partner's_ expectations, he couldn't really help to feel offended as well. He decided to keep his mouth sealed though—honestly not wanting to ruin the moment. With that in mind, Mr. Shidama made his way over and went to take a seat. Jesse stopped him mid action though.

The younger man looked up at him, taking a moment to remove his hat and place it on the ground. "C'mon now Darlin, I think you know how to sit on cowboy's lap." McCree hummed softly as he turned the other around and pulled him into a straddling position.

Despite the fact that his body was boiling and a heat had began to pool in his stomach, Hanzo instantly placed his hands on Jesse's chest to stop from getting too close. Because even when he would probably like getting up close and personal—even if he already is—he still had boundaries. Not to mention this was his enemy! He couldn't be crossing _swords_ with his enemy.

"You're a lot prettier up close. . ." McCree seemed to purr, raising a hand up to caress the man's cheek.

At the other's very touch, Hanzo began to become undone again—he didn't like that. He didn't like how this stupid American, his _enemy_ , had such an affect on him. Alas, when McCree finally connected their lips in a searing kiss, Hanzo couldn't help but to melt right into it. The heat, the sudden passion, and the slight gentleness—it made the Japanese man feel so alive. And for some odd reason—loved.

The last feeling he pushed down. If this was going where he thought it was going, they would go right back to trying to kill each other right after.

"Mc-McCree!!"

"What is it sweetheart?"

" _Anata wa baka soko ni watashi ni furete wa ikemasen_. . ."

"I'm sorry—what?"

"I-I said. . . don't t-touch me there you-you fool. . ." Hanzo then repeated in a more understandable language.

Jesse's smirk only widened once more though as he ran his hand down the inside of the other male's thigh, thumb grazing the outline of Hanzo's clothed cock—again.

"What, you don't like that?" He then asked, pouting as he tilted his head to the side in mock disappointment.

"To be quite honest," the older male started,"I think I'd like it a lot more if you were more than half nude as well." He finally snarled honestly—shamelessly.

It was McCree's turn to narrow his eyes at Hanzo. But he only grinned at the other before leaning back against the wall of one of the tall buildings. Hanzo then watched as the cowboy patted his belt buckle before removing it skillfully.

"Get too it then, _princess._ "

At this moment, Hanzo felt his heart leap up into his throat. His cheeks grew a dark, rosy red once again. His aching cock twitched under his undergarments. And his mouth began to practically salivate at the thought of what could be under those jeans. So with that one thought—and without a second thought—Hanzo dove in and began to do anything he could to removed the belt and pants. After awhile of fidgeting with the clothes however, Jesse had to reach down and help the other out a little.

When the pants were pulled out of the way though, dragon boy couldn't help but to stare. Because not only was Jesse going commando, but he was _hung_. And when the monster was free, it instantly stood tall, slapping lightly against the cowboy's stomach.

"You ever ride bareback?" Jesse asked suddenly.

The tatted male stared blankly at the other now. Genuinely confused, Hanzo raised a brow as he mumbled quietly,"What do horses have to do anything with this?"

A loud snort of laughter had suddenly erupted from Jesse at this response. He had heard that Hanzo had no sense of humor or much sexual experience. He honestly didn't think it was true—until now that is.

Slowly McCree leaned in though. His eyes darkened another shade, making the Japanese assassin swallow hard. Out of no where Jesse then grabbed onto Hanzo's undergarment and ripped it away completely. He then wrapped his large, rough hand around the drooling organ, pumping it lightly now.

"Because you're gonna be riding this big horse cock, ya hear?" He growled seductively, voice raspy and deep.

By now though Hanzo had gripped tightly at the younger man's shoulders. He didn't mean to, but he spread his legs when Jesse began to rub his dick. Not to mention a whole string of moans and whines had escaped his mouth in that moment—the thought of actually having Jesse in him making him throb painfully.

"Turn around real quick darlin." McCree hummed into his ear, nipping lightly at it before standing Hanzo up in his feet.

And of cause the older male found his rude—to just command to have some get up and turn without saying please? It may just be the way he was brought up, but Hanzo still thought that it was good to have _some_ manners. He did as told however, pivoting around on his heel. To which Jesse then reached out and gripped at his with his robotic hand. The sheer touch of cold metal on Hanzo's hot body was enough to make his cock dribble with pre-cum. Though the feeling didn't last long, for when Jesse had guided the tip of his cock to the raven haired man's hole, a sudden rise of panic had filled the older man.

"Mm-ahhhh..." Hanzo groaned as the monster of a dick slowly made its way into his right channel. "E-Easy... please.." He then mumbled as Jesse somewhat jerked his hips up, creating a sudden force to joust through his body.

Cowboy could only grin smugly though. He did listen to the other man's request nonetheless and just focused on getting himself into the hot, moist orifice. Inch by inch though, the harder it got for Jesse not to just slam Hanzo down all the way onto his cock and fuck him like no tomorrow. But by this time, he just had to hope that he'd live to nut inside this glorious ass. It was hard to do so though when tight walls squeezed around you—so warm and such a tight cage of muscle.

"F-Fuck.." The younger man cursed breathily as his thoughts ran wild. It was stopped short though when he felt Hanzo's insides clench around him purposely, forcing a loud grunt out of the other.

Looking up, browns made contact with orbs of the same color. Hanzo's face was dashed with a dark red as he mumbled quietly,"I-I'm ready. . ."

With that they were off. Jesse didn't care at this point anymore—he was going to all out whether Hanzo liked it or not.

Quickly his hips snapped forward, dwelling deeper into the older man with a dominant and dark growl. Of course Hanzo couldn't help but to scream out in slight pain though. Luckily he was used to it, for this has not been his first time with the cowboy. It was still a shock though to just have someone jab you repeatedly in your asshole—at the same time however, it was more than pleasurable. Which was proven fact the louder Hanzo got with each thrust of Jesse's hips.

" _Hai, watashi o seikō anata no ōkina uma no kokku de watashi o fakku_!!" The Japanese quickly began to yell as his body bounced up and down. And even though Jesse didn't know what it meant, he could only go harder.

Hanzo once again began to scream out, this time in pure pleasure as he was practically annihilated. McCree tighten his grip on the other's hip in turn with each scream, shout, moan—anything really. He could feel that Hanzo was close though, for the other didn't even mean to throb around him now as well as clench around him. He didn't blame him—Jesse himself was on the verge of orgasm already as well.

Finally after a couple more thrusts, Jesse could feel the man on his cock finally tense as he reached his end. Hanzo's insides squeezed relentlessly around him, milking _everything_ he had as dragon boy continued to ride him now. And McCree did nothing to stop him—in fact he enjoyed watching as Hanzo came over and over again with each tap of his now very sensitive love bundle.

"That's it baby," Jesse breathes heavily as he licked his lips at the sight. "Get all off big daddy's cum–"

"McCree!!!" A voice of irritated static called.

This caused both men to start looking around frantically. Jesse found the source quickly though—it was the communicator in his prosthetic arm.

"We need back up and quick!!" The voice came again, but more panicky this time.

The cowboy only groaned loudly at this point. He even went to turn his communicator off, but Hanzo had stopped him before kissing the younger man's cheek.

"You have a more important duty to fulfill as of now." Hanzo spoke hoarsely, panting lightly as he watched Jesse closely. "I'll be okay."

Once again the well bearded man groaned. He nodded nonetheless though before helping Hanzo up off of him and into his clothes. After that was done, Jesse pressed a quick but affectionate kiss to the Japanese man's forehead.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He then asked, not really wanted to leave the other's side.

But Hanzo reassured him more than enough that he'll be fine. And even though McCree wanted to keep protesting, he could only offer a small smile. Which Hanzo returned before reaching up and pecking the other's lips.

"Go." The bowman smirked.

Jesse couldn't only chuckle at this point. Once more kiss, and he was then gone back out into the battlefield.

**•~•~•**  
**•3,167 Words•**  
**~Hope You All Enjoyed~**


	2. Shimadas Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mchanzo with a twist of ninja ass

**•NSFW•**

**•~•~•**

It was yet another unbearably hot night at the base. Everyone were in their rooms, snoring loudly for they were all drained from vigorous training simulations. Jesse especially - but he was always like this because he wasn't exactly in the _bestest_ of shape. Sadly he had to stay up a little longer than the others. The cowboy had dish duty tonight after supper, as always on a Monday night after training. He didn't mind it much though - gave him some more time to relax and think a little without sleep interrupting him.

Quietly he hummed to himself. His hazel like gaze watched as the water and bubbles sploshed a little with the slightest movement of dishes being moved back and forth. He stopped on a plate abruptly though. There was talking outside the kitchen door - and by the sounds of seething whirring, it might've been Genji. Which was odd to hear such a thing. Normally he was calm and collected, a really nice guy. But tonight he sounded furious.

Slowly and quietly, Jesse placed the dishes down and dried his hands. He then made his way over to the door and only tipped out just enough to slightly see the young man.

"I cannot be there tonight. I have an important mission in a couple weeks." Genji spoke quietly - fiercely.

"Hanzo no. I will not abandon my team."

He then hung up. Genji was mad enough about something to just turn his comm off. It was odd that he was angry, and now to this point? Jesse hummed to himself before beginning to wonder - who was this Hanzo person? By the sounds of it he must be a bad dealer of some sort. Or an even worse friend.

"It was my brother." Genji spoke up. McCree jumped at the sudden acknowledgement from the half omnic. But he stepped from the shadows nonetheless - giving up his hidden position.

"Sorry for eavesdroppin on ya pardner--"

"You are forgiven McCree. You are a curious man - everyone is - it is okay." Genji sighed lightly. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." the cowboy gulped.

The ninja nodded, then sighed again, and then took McCree by the hand. Not expecting it, Jesse tugged back lightly. He thought he was gonna get attacked - which he doesn't blame Genji for doing so if he did. But Genji just looked back at him and tilted his head in a way the cowboy found oddly cute.

That feeling deteriorated pretty quick though when he realized where they were going. It was bad of him to think that Genji would want some - like really bad - but he couldn't help but to think about what it'd be like. The more he thought, the more it became a little awkward. He was being lead to Genji's room by hand - which is for the umftenth time is _odd_. And again, the so called brother _Hanzo_ seems to have some _odd_ affect on the poor ninja. Everything got even worse when they actually made it to Genji's room. He entered his code, the door slid open, and there he was.

"Hanzo?!" Genji whispered yelled, getting the other man's attention.

Hanzo was sat on the bed. His own brown's were narrowed in a way you'd think he was plotting your murder. But after getting past the glare - Jesse couldn't help but to let out a low whistle. To which he got gutted in the elbow by Genji.

"Hey easy there." Jesse whimpered, rubbing slightly at the now sore spot.

Genji ignored him however - walking over to his brother instead. "What are you doing here?"

The other, older Shimada remained quiet. Instead of looking at Genji he turned his attention to Jesse and examined him shamelessly. Only then did he finally look to Genji and snicker.

"You canceled on me for this?"

Jesse's face darkened like a red tomato. "H-Hey now! I ain't that bad! And we weren't gonna do what you thought we were!" He defended - almost childly.

Hanzo's sharp brow raised, small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "Oh? Then why was he holding your hand? Why were you coming to my brother's sleeping chambers with him?"

"Hanzo. .." Genji whimpered - clearly embarrassed by his older brother's remarks.

"You know you could have a better night with your own brother. Why waste the time on him?" The Japanese man then narrowed his eyes once more. This time at Genji, who was holding his fists at his side.

But that's when it hit Jesse. "Woah, wait. Move back a little. Did you just say you could offer him a better night? As in like. . . better sex?"

The smirk on the older man's face grew. "Hm. Yes. Maybe you are not as dumb as I thought you would be."

"Oh my god. You mean you two. . ." Jesse grew another shade of red. He honestly wasn't as disgusted as he should be. Incest isn't right - but the thought of these two getting it on kinda turned him on.

Both brothers sighed before nodding. Jesse pressed his hand to his well forming beard and thought for a moment or two. Before much could be done, he felt a strong grip around his wrist and was pulled in close by Hanzo.

"I'm going to test you. See if you are right for my brother." He huffed lightly as he reached for his short ponytail.

His hair came loose and fell just above his shoulders. It was a little messy, but Jesse's face lit up. It was then Genji's turn and both older male's looked at him when they heard the hiss of his visor coming off. Jesse's gaze wasn't on him for long though, for Hanzo had began to kiss and nip his neck. It made him shudder - hands instantly flying to grasp onto the shorter man's waist.

Boy, once from there, everything went crazy.

  
**______**

 

Jesse laid up in bed. He was silent - stiff like bark on a tree. Both Shimada brothers lay curled up at his slides, their heads resting his chest. His arms were wrapped around their shoulders and he just held them close - not really knowing what else to do really after what had happened moments ago. He would need to take a good shower, maybe even have to help these two with a bath. Not that Jesse would mind. The Shimadas when separated are nice, but when they're together?

"Shit. . . two makin me hard again."

**•~•~•**  
**•1,074 Words•**  
**~Hope you Enjoyed~**


	3. Coming to an Understang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s

**•SFW•**

**•~•~•**

Everything was going great. They had moved in, got settled down for the night - after a little you know. Yeah, everything was just fine to Jesse. Until he heard the upstairs neighbors flushing their toilet again. In his head, he counted down when Hanzo would rouse from his sleep - the draining water rattling the pipes in the walls scaring the shit out of the older man. And Jesse was right on point.

Once the number three hit in his head, the pipes shook all about, making Hanzo sit up quickly and glare around the room.

"Did you hear that Jesse?" He spoke quietly.

Jesse only sighed though,"It was the pipes in the wall sweetpea."

The Japanese man only seemed to grumble before slapping his hand to Jesse's bare chest when another rattle of the pipes came. "Jesse - I think we're being robbed."

The younger of the two males groaned loudly. He knew Hanzo has never really lived in a crappy apartment before, but damn. How nice was the Shimada's house anyways? As much as he asks, he only gets the answer of _'We were just a wealthy family'_.

To gather the cowboy from his thoughts - and sleep - he shot up when he heard a loud thud. And when he looked up, he saw that the Japanese man was tangled in the covers and struggling to get up due to his lack of legs. Jesse couldn't really help but to chuckle lightly at the sight.

"Ya look like a scared fish floppin 'bout like that." McCree snickered as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed on Hanzo's side. He only got a small tired growl before the blankets the older man was encased in ceased to move.

At this, Jesse frowned - thinking he had hurt his lover's feelings. But as soon as he moved to pick him up, Hanzo began to struggle once more. This time McCree helped him though with getting him from the blanket's grasp. Once that was done, Hanzo located his legs and made sure they were securely on before standing.

"We must go look around the house - make sure nothing has been stolen--"

"Hanzo. Stop."

The archer's face seem to grow a little sour. "Why? We could have been robbed!" he continued in a hushed voice.

But Jesse wasn't going to have any. Which meant he got up, put his own prosthetic on, and began to look around the small apartment with Hanzo. And only when Hanzo was sure they were safe did they go back to bed. Well, McCree fell asleep anyways.

Hanzo remained awake and vigilant. He kept his legs on incase someone did try and rob them. Not to mention he had gotten up and had retrieved his bow and some arrows from their closet - just to assure their safety. But while he was rummaging through his quiver for extra arrows, Jesse had awoken once more. This time in a seemingly worse mood.

"Hanzo, what in the hell are ya doin?!" McCree practically yelled, actually making Hanzo flinch a little. Never has he really raised his voice - only if they were separated or something in the supermarket.

He looked back at the dead looking cowboy though. Quickly he emerged from the closet and spoke of how he was just making sure they were safe. To which Jesse just groaned loudly and held his face with his one hand. It hit Hanzo then - he was just being the fool for once. He was being the one who wasn't listening.

Hanzo frowned at this - and he went to apologize but McCree beat him to the punch with a voice of aggravation. "Hanzo look. If yer really concerned, go sleep on the fuckin' couch and watch the door. But I'm just tellin' ya now that it'sa los' fuckin' cause!" he then finished with a huff and fell back down into bed.

He was tense now - Hanzo was. The archer felt really bad that he was such a bother. That's all he was in this hopeless environment. Looking down he just laid his bow and quiver back down into the closet. He then moved and began his way into their small living space. Before he fully left though he looked down at Jesse, who had his back to him, and whispered an almost silent sorry. Jesse didn't make a move to say anything however - to Hanzo's dismay. Normally he didn't like it when the younger man forgave him so easily, but he guessed he just wasn't used to being shunned by the cowboy. Or yelled at.

Laying back onto the couch, Hanzo stared up at the ceiling. Clearly he would not be getting any sleep - because not only was the couch uncomfortable, but the feeling of pure guilt began to rise in his chest again. Like the time he thought he had lost his brother. He felt that for his stubbornness he would lose Jesse too. And with that small thought, everything came crashing down.

Tears filled the man's eyes. Even when he didn't want to cry because it would just make everything worse, he did. Hanzo sat up and tried to force himself to stop. He wiped the tears away and stood once more, moving to the bathroom and locking himself inside. The archer breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. But nothing seemed to work - he only began to sob.

_He was so useless._

Hanzo had believed he had been no help this week of moving in. He couldn't work a vacuum, he couldn't really use the weird ice machine on the fridge - hell, he couldn't work a fucking microwave! Now he's keeping his love up with just pure nonsense. He's just a waste of time. He was shameful.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "You okay in ther baby boy?"

Instantly the Shimada covered his mouth - not wanting to be heard. Not wanting to be noticed. But the knocks began to get heavier and heavier before finally McCree demanded he be allowed entrance. So gathering himself, Hanzo let the younger man in - who instantly grew concerned when he saw the other's red and wet face and eyes.

Jesse then went to give him a hug, but Hanzo instantly refused by pressing a hand to his chest and keeping him away. "D-Do not do-do that. . . I do not deserve th-this affection."

"Pssh-ah! You're cryin'! Of course imma give you some love!" Jesse huffed once more as he smacked the archer's hand away. Which once more scared the living fuck out of him - making him jump slightly once more. And this time Jesse could only narrow his eyes. "Wha's wrong?"

Hanzo only pouted at the question.

But Jesse only blinked at him as he spoke quietly now,"Is this about earlier? I didn't know you'd be so upset about it--"

"I am sorry." He finally apologized. "I have made this whole moving experience pure torture for you. I am sorry for that." Hanzo added, more tears forming in his eyes.

Once again - when looking up - he was met by a look of confusion. But there was a little something extra in the cowboy's eyes. "Wh-What? You haven't made it torture - what made you think that?!" He eventually piped up, looking a little panicked.

"I-I just have not been able to do anything right. I am just a nuisance Jesse." Hanzo nearly wheezed now - not liking how his heart is plummeting far into his stomach.

It became oddly quiet though. The younger of the two - Mr.McCree - still looked like a slightly tortured puppy. Which just the look alone made Hanzo feel worse. He remained still and silent thought, just waiting for the cowboy to figure out he was right and kicked him out, thus ending their two year relationship. But instead of that, the huge bear of a man just hugged him. Well, side hug really cause he didn't have much of a left arm. It was still surprising and Hanzo could only - at this point - shamelessly cling to the large male.

"You ain't no nuisance sweetheart. You're just gettin used ta things--"

"That is no excuse for mistakes McCree!!" Hanzo cried out as he slightly pushed the other away now. His face was growing red now - slowly he began to boil with anger even though he felt he shouldn't. He was the one who mess up. Why was he being forgiven once more? Why was Jesse so okay with all his failures - especially when he was the one who had to clean them afterwards?

Hanzo soon found himself sobbing again now. He was a shameful display at this point - in his mind anyways. Jesse found him to be a lost and guilt-felt puppy. And with that thought, he just held the Japanese man close and pressed gentle kisses to his raven black hair. For a moment or two, it made to make things worse - and only after they moved to the couch to cuddle did Hanzo finally calm a little. He even began to slowly doze off after a while, clinging onto Jesse as if his very life depended on it. But McCree didn't mind at all. He hated how Hanzo felt - and he had himself to blame for this. They would be okay though. He knew.

"I love you buttercup." Jesse whispered into Hanzo's ear before kissing it softly. To which the smaller man smiled ever so slightly and seemed to curl closer.

"I love you too. . . cowboy." He chuckled softly from his light sleep.

Both of them then chuckled lightly. After that they returned to their bed and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Only to wake up again the next morning to really find that they indeed, had been robbed during the night.

**•~•~•  
** **•1,664 Words** **•  
~Hope you Enjoy~**


End file.
